Noche de Copas
by Mara Loneliness
Summary: (YAOI) Definitivamente los celos y el alcohol no son una buena combinación. [ShaMiZo]


**Noche De Copas.**

* * *

El entrenamiento llevaba un año. Un año desde que había llegado a aquella isla, un año desde que lo había vuelto a ver, un año desde que sus deseos se habían vuelto más arraigados, más fuertes, más cimentados.

Había pasado un año ya y en lugar de desencantarse al conocerlo había acabado más engatusado. El hombre era simplemente fascinante, no solamente era ese atractivo físico imposible de pasar por alto, sino esa personalidad que en nada se parecía a lo que había imaginado que sería. Era serio, pero vaya que sabía reírse de vez en cuando, incluso empezaba a creer que le gustaba burlarse de él. Era fuerte, orgulloso y engreído, pero no era déspota, no era vanidoso y parecía incluso que disfrutaba compartiendo, enseñando, ayudando. Era elegante, educado y gallardo, pero no era perfecto, de hecho era bastante normal una vez que lo conocías, a su manera, claro.

Cuando descubrió dónde estaba quiso irse de inmediato, porque lo último que quería era que aquel hombre descubriera lo que provocaba en él. Además tenía que volver con sus compañeros y ayudar a su capitán, pero el anuncio de Luffy en los diarios lo determinó a tragarse su orgullo, hacer a un lado sus deseos y fantasías más íntimas y concentrarse completamente en ese entrenamiento que necesitaba para poder ir a al nuevo mundo y ser lo suficientemente fuerte para ayudar a sus nakama y ser útil para su capitán.

El entrenamiento había sido duro, pero contrario a lo que muchos pudieran creer él era sumamente disciplinado, se concentraba completamente en su meta y ponía el máximo esfuerzo en sus objetivos. Lo primero fue sanar, ejercitar la mente, volverse paciente, estar en calma para que su cuerpo estuviera listo para el entrenamiento. Luego siguió el reforzamiento físico, aumentar su fuerza, su agilidad, sus sentidos. Ahora estaba intentando despertar su haki... pero parecía más sencillo de lo que era. Las espadas habían quedado de lado temporalmente, al menos hasta que lograra utilizar el haki en su propio cuerpo, pero tres semanas en lo mismo sin lograr avanzar ni un pelo lo estaba volviendo loco.

En aquel momento se encontraba en la parte trasera del castillo, en una paradisiaca playa de arena blanca, oculta dentro de altas cordilleras que impedían que saliera al mar, al menos de manera directa, por lo que el shichibukai le había explicado había una ruta oculta dentro de aquellas cordilleras por la que fácilmente podría entrar un barco que supiera que camino exacto tomar.

Estaba sentado sobre una roca, meditando en silencio, intentando concentrar un poco de su energía en sus manos, tratando de lograr un mínimo destello de busoshoku haki. Sabía que siempre había tenido algo de kenbunshoku haki, como espadachín lo había desarrollado sin siquiera darse cuenta de ello, pero ahora necesitaba lograra materializar su espíritu, no obstante eso estaba resultando mucho más difícil de lo que se oía, y vaya que se oía difícil.

Suspiró hondo, intentando mantener la calma—. Te dije que quería estar solo.

—Llevas casi dos días aquí —le recordó la chica de cabello rosa. El sol estaba por ocultarse, pero aun así ella estaba cubierta de sus rayos con una sombrilla, ataviada con uno de esos vestidos negros con holanes rosas que tanto le gustaban últimamente—, necesitas comer y relajarte un poco.

Él ni siquiera se molestó en abrir los ojos—. Estoy bien.

Un gruñido proveniente del estómago del moreno resonó en todo el silencio de la playa. Miles de gotitas de sudor llenaron su frente mientras un color carmesí pintó sus mejillas, sin embargo se mantuvo en su postura como si aquello no hubiera sucedido.

Perona suspiró, fastidiada—. ¿Sabes que vengo aquí porque él me manda a buscarte?

El rubor en las mejillas de Zoro aumentó su intensidad. Últimamente no sabía si la chica lo hacía a propósito o no, pero soltaba comentarios como ese demasiado seguido, desconcentrándolo por completo de su entrenamiento y haciéndolo tener ideas absurdas que no venían al caso—. Estoy bien —repitió, tratando de volver a concentrarse, aunque sabía de antemano que eso le resultaría imposible.

—Escúchame... —la chica estaba a punto de empezar un discurso, de esos que le deba a menudo reprendiéndolo por ser un cabeza hueca y que el solía ignorar hasta el fastidio, pero en aquella ocasión se levantó de inmediato y le hizo un ademan con la mano para que guardara silencio. Aquello era algo tan inusual que la joven se calló de inmediato.

—Alguien está entrando a esta playa —susurró para sí mismo, sin embargo la joven pelirosa alcanzo a escucharlo y se alarmó al instante.

—Volvamos al castillo —le rogó la chica, con vehemencia.

—Vuelve tú.

El silencio reino por unos segundos. Perona estaba aterrada pero no quería dejarlo solo, temía que fuera alguien del gobierno y que resultara herido. Sabía que era más fuerte, pero también sabía que su entrenamiento no estaba saliendo muy bien que digamos. Iba a protestar, decirle que no fuera estúpido y que entrara con ella, que Mihawk se haría cargo, pero recordar a aquel hombre una idea iluminó su cabeza—. Muy bien —respondió con simpleza y se alejó lo más aprisa que pudo de la playa.

En cuanto la chica se perdió en el castillo respiró hondo, tratando de dejar de lado todo lo que lo desconcentraba. No tenía idea de quien se acercaba, pero estaba seguro que era alguien muy poderoso, probablemente equiparable con el nivel de Mihawk.

—No es alguien de quién preocuparse.

La elegante voz del shishibukai lo regreso un poco a la realidad, se maldijo por haber sido sorprendido así por él. Seguramente se daría cuenta que no había notado su presencia—. ¿Lo conoce? —preguntó para disimular, intentando desviar la atención del mayor en algo más y, por la expresión de fastidio y frustración que vio en su rostro, estaba seguro que lo había logrado.

Mihawk se mordió la mejilla interna, asintiendo con la cabeza y tragándose un suspiro. ¡Claro que lo conocía! Lo que no sabía era qué carajos estaba haciendo ahí en aquel momento. Cuando Perona lo encontró en el pasillo le pidió aterrada que cuidara de Zoro, y el con una sonrisa le había dicho que no se alarmara y que permaneciera en su habitación hasta que le avisara lo contrario. La muchacha no solía seguir órdenes, pero aquello lo acató al pie de la letra.

Zoro no pudo evitar notar una extraña mueca en su cara, una mueca que no le había visto antes. Fijó su vista en la misma dirección que el mayor, observando fijamente una gruta, en espera de la aparición de aquella persona.

No pasaron más de un par de minutos cuando un pequeño navío asomo por aquella cueva. Una bandera pirata hondeaba en la punta del velero mientras un hombre de cabello rojo se encontraba de pie en el bote, luciendo imponente mientras el viento mecía su capa. Les miró (o más bien, miro a Mihawk) y levantó el brazo, agitándolo con una energía familiar.

Mihawk finalmente suspiró, presa del fastidio, y en esta ocasión Zoro no pudo evitar mirarlo por el rabillo del ojo mientras se masajeaba las sienes, por lo que se notaba no le agradaba la idea de recibir a aquel hombre.

La barca tocó tierra y de ella bajo el hombre del que Luffy tanto le había hablado, Akagami Shanks—. Tiempo sin vernos, Mihawk —saludó con alegría.

—Akagami —el semblante de Dracule había cambiado por completo, ese fastidio y desesperación que pareció invadirlo cuando diviso a aquel hombre (o probablemente desde que reconoció su presencia)—, ¿qué te trae por aquí?

Shanks rió—. Pasábamos por aquí y note que no estabas solo —a pesar de que estaba sonriendo, la ligera mirada que le dedicó al peliverde lo hizo sentir un escalofrió—, tenía que venir a ver quién acompañaba a un cangrejo ermitaño como tú y aún no había muerto.

—¿Sólo viniste a fastidiar?

Akagami rio con fuerza una vez más—. Pase a saludar y traje un poco de sake para pasar él rato, como en "los viejos tiempos" —el tonó de sus últimas palabras llevaba una insinuación oculta que no pasó desapercibida a oídos del joven pirata.

—Acepto el sake —respondió Mihawk—, en cuanto a lo demás, no te hagas ilusiones.

El hombre de pelo rojo volvió a reír. Caminó hasta el pelinegro y se colgó de sus hombros con familiaridad—. Baja los barriles, chico, y acompáñanos también, será divertido.

* * *

La noche había caído demasiado rápido. Los tres se encontraban alrededor de una fogata con un tarro de licor cada uno. Zoro se sentía completamente fuera de lugar, pues los dos hombres estaban charlando con una familiaridad tan exagerada que lo hacían sentir como si estorbara por completo. Quizá debía irse y dejarlos solos de una vez por todas.

—¿Y hace cuánto que viven juntos? —lo cuestionó el pelirrojo antes que se decidiera a ponerse o no de pie.

Mihawk comenzó a ahogarse con el licor que estaba bebiendo.

Zoro miró de reojo al shishibukai—. Un año —respondió con simpleza.

Shanks rio fuerte y dio algunos golpes al pelinegro, en parte para ayudarlo a espabilar, en parte para entrar un poco más en confianza—. ¡Lo tenías muy bien escondido!

—¡No es lo que crees! —Espetó en cuanto consiguió que el aire volviera a entrar a sus pulmones—. Roronoa está aquí entrenando.

—No tienes que excusarte conmigo, Mihi —volvió a reír el pelirrojo—. Terminamos hace mucho, puedes salir con quien quieras —le causaba mucha gracia ver como salía de sus casillas tan fácilmente a causa de ese muchacho y le intrigaba sobremanera saber qué rumbo podía tomar aquello.

Zoro enarcó una ceja con suspicacia. «Terminar, ¿qué?» Frunció el ceño. No le agradaba en absoluto lo que creía estar entendiendo, porque los celos estaban comenzando a hacer que se le calentara la sangre.

—¡No estoy saliendo con él!

Akagami se acercó a Zoro lo suficiente como para abrazarlo por el cuello—. ¿Es gentil contigo?

El peliverde miró de uno a otro con cuidado, se notaba que ese hombre ya tenía algunas copas de más y Mihawk también se veía sonrojado, estaba seguro que no habían bebido tanto como para encontrarse así, y aunque entendía la connotación sexual de las preguntas de aquel hombre le intrigaba saber lo que Dracule diría al respecto, así que decidió seguirle el juego—. Es un maestro muy estricto —respondió mirando fijamente al aludido.

Shanks soltó una fuerte carcajada y zapateó con el pie derecho a causa de la risa. Mihawk se puso de pie con la cara rojo hasta los oídos—. ¡Sólo le estoy entrenando!

—Llámalo cómo quieras, Mihi —se alzó de hombros el pelirrojo, sonriéndole.

Una vena se saltó en la frente del shishibukai—. Roronoa y yo no tenemos ese tipo de relación...

—Aunque no tendría nada de malo —lo interrumpió Zoro. Los celos que sentía estaban comenzando a irritarlo, especialmente al enterarse de la aparente relación que tuvieron (o tenían) esos dos, además Mihawk se estaba comportando como si tener algo que ver con él fuera aberrante. Entendía perfectamente no ser del agradado del shishibukai, pero le había herido un poco el orgullo verlo negar todo con tanto ahínco. Sabía que era difícil sorprenderlo o descuadrar su elegante pose, pero enalteció su ego verlo completamente desconcertado ante su comentario.

Mihawk parpadeó y sacudió la cabeza un poco, para espabilarse—. No he tratado de decir eso, Roronoa...

—¿Entonces estas completamente libre, muchacho? —inquirió el pelirrojo con una voz afable, sabía que el chico estaba celoso y se estaba arriesgando a recibir un buen golpe, pero definitivamente quería saber hasta dónde estaba dispuesto a llegar.

Shanks se acercó tanto a él que podía sentir su aliento caliente contra la piel, y aquello le puso la piel de gallina. Iba a apartarse y a decirle a aquel hombre que lo dejara tranquilo, pero la mórbida curiosidad de saber qué pensaría Mihawk lo hizo dejarse enredar en el juego de Akagami—. Completamente —corroboró antes de darle un largo sorbo a su tarro de sake. Bebió hasta ver el fondo.

Akagami inhaló profundo el varonil aroma de aquel muchacho que se le antojaba excitante, disfrutando del calido contacto, especialmente al no verse rechazado, observó con deleite como se le erizaba la piel ante su tacto y se permitió una sonrisa triunfante que le habría gustado mostrarle al shishibukai. Podía sentir la penetrante mirada del ojimiel sobre él, fulminándolo y no podía más que sentir gracia. Tomó el tarro vacío de las manos del menor y se fue a llenárselo de nuevo, esperando que cruzaran algunas palabras y aquella mina terminara por estallar.

Mihawk volvió a sentarse mientras veía aquella escena. No le agradaba en absoluto el comportamiento de Shanks, pero ya lo conocía y sabía que sólo hacia aquello para fastidiarlo, ¡y vaya que lo estaba logrando!, sin embargo nunca se imaginó que Roronoa iba a seguirle el juego tan fácilmente. Se inclinó hacia Zoro para hablarle bajo en cuanto el pelirrojo se alejó—. ¿Qué se supone que haces?

—Ligo —respondió con simpleza.

—¿Tienes tan siquiera alguna idea de cómo va a terminar esto?

—No soy un puto niño —gruñó ante aquella pregunta. Qué se supone que creía Mihawk, que era un idiota o que era un virginal—, claro que sé hacia dónde va esto.

Al shishibukai le sorprendió lo áspera de su respuesta, pero procuró mantearse neutral—. Akagami sólo está jugando contigo.

—El que a ti no te guste no significa que no pueda gustarle a él —soltó con resentimiento.

Mihawk se irguió y lo miró fijo, meditando la respuesta que debía darle—. Yo no...

—Aquí tienes —le interrumpió el pelirrojo extendiendo el tarro lleno al más joven, había escuchado parte de su conversación y le agradaba el rumbo que aquello iba a tomar, originalmente su objetivo sólo era irritar a su contemporáneo y divertirse un rato, pero una noche de sexo con un joven y atractivo chico no le parecía en absoluto algo despreciable. El peliverde bebió todo el licor de un trago y Shanks no pudo evitar echarse a reír—. Mejor dejaré el barril junto a ti —y así lo hizo.

La velada continuó con más de lo mismo. Akagami se sentó junto a Zoro y se abrazó a él para seguir con su juego y con aquel ligue que le hacía sentir diez años más joven. De cuando en cuando le robaba licor al muchacho, quien le ayudaba a beberlos para que el contacto que compartían no se rompiese—. Quita esa cara, Mihi.

El ojimiel estaba bebiendo en silencio sin apartar la mirada de ellos, ni un solo segundo, con una expresión seria y enfadada, o al menos a si le parecía al más joven de los tres—. No sé a qué te refieres —respondió antes de dar otro tragó a su bebida.

El pelirrojo le sonrió de lado y enseguida se acercó al muchacho para respirar en su oído y hacerlo estremecerse, disfrutando de las sensaciones que le provocaba—. Hueles bien —le susurró antes de lamer su cuello, provocándole una descarga eléctrica—, y sabes aún mejor —quería incitar a Mihawk, pues se le apetecía compartir aquel exótico manjar de cabellera verde con él.

Zoro sintió como su respiración cambiaba de ritmo a causa de las sensaciones que comenzaban a recorrerlo. No estaba seguro de porque se sentía de aquel modo, llevaba bastante sin comer apropiadamente, quizá el alcohol ya se le había subido, o quizás ese hombre de cabello rojo no le era tan indiferente como se quería hacer creer—. Y no has probado el plato fuerte —se dejó besar el cuello mientras sentía como su cuerpo comenzaba a reaccionar. Estaba un poco mareado y aturdido. Mordió su labio inferior para evitar gemir cuando la mano del pelirrojo comenzó a acariciarle la espalda, bajando lentamente. Le gustaba como se sentía, pero no quería a ese hombre ahí... Estaba por detenerlo cuando al abrir los ojos su mirada se cruzó con la de Mihawk, con aquellos preciosos ojos dorados que lo hipnotizaban. Lo estaba mirando fijamente con una expresión indescifrable... enojo tal vez... deseo... ojala...

No se dio cuenta en que momento la mano del pelirrojo se escabulló entre su ropa para poder rozar su piel, pero la sensación era embriagadora... o era el licor... ya no estaba seguro de nada, sólo de aquellos ojos dorados mirándolo fijo. Se lamió los labios de forma sugerente mientras sentía la mano ajena descender por su piel. No quería a ese hombre ahí pero... tal vez al otro...

Mihawk se levantó de golpe, atrayendo la atención de Shanks, quien dejó lo que hacía para apurarse un poco de licor a la garganta mientras lo contemplaba con decepción. De verdad le habría gustado que se quedara con ellos, pero no se atrevía a pedírselo, quizá nunca lo haría—. ¿Te vas?

—Según parece, aquí salgo sobrando —no se molestó en mirarlos.

—Puede unírsenos si quiere...

Hubo silencio y la brisa marina le dio en la cara, aturdiéndolo. Mihawk se había quedado quieto en su sitio y Shanks se había quedado callado... llevaba horas ahí y no recordaba haberlo visto callado... ¿había dicho aquello en voz alta?... Zoro ni siquiera estaba seguro de donde estaba, mucho menos de lo que decía o lo que sólo pensaba.

—¿Qué? —el shishibukai no estaba seguro si había escuchado bien aquello o su mente le quería jugar una mala pasada.

Zoro volvió a lamerse los labios de forma incitante. Le gustaba mucho ese hombre y quería hacerlo con él—. Quédate también —ahora si estaba seguro de haberlo dicho. Estaba haciendo mucho calor, quería quitarse la ropa. Comenzó a desabrocharse la camisa roja azul que llevaba puesta—, o temes no estar a la altura...

Akagami rio de manera estridente—. Le gustas al muchacho —soltó sin tapujos, en otras circunstancias puede que se hubiera sentido ofendido de que su ligue invitara a otro a su fiesta, pero con Mihawk no le molestaba compartir, la verdad era una fantasía que venía teniendo desde hacía bastante tiempo.

Dracule estaba anonadado, procesando lo que estaba sucediendo ahí. Zoro le gustaba bastante, pero debido a que prometió que lo entrenaría había decidido dejar sus deseos de lado y concentrarse en las metas del muchacho. Nunca le pasó por la cabeza la posibilidad de que sus deseos fueran correspondidos, pero ahora... la sugerente mirada del chico estaba encendiéndolo, quería tomarlo, quería tenerlo entre sus brazos, pero lo quería sólo para él.

 _«¿Temer no estar a la altura?»_ Miró a Akagami comenzar a besarlo de nuevo, esta vez la parte frontal del cuello, bajando por los pectorales recién descubiertos... el joven se estremeció y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, gimiendo, disfrutando...

El shishibukai apretó los puños. Estaba celoso, celoso de que otro lo tocara como él sólo se había atrevido a soñar, celoso de que otro lo hiciera estremecerse de placer, celoso de que se dejara hacer tan fácil... se irguió, dejando su espada y su sombrero de lado para caminar hacia ellos y rodear por atrás al muchacho, acariciándole el pecho, besando su cuello, haciendo tiritar sus pendientes y disfrutando de los ardientes sonidos que escapaban de él por el placer—. Siempre quise probar tu piel...

Zoro tragó saliva al escuchar aquella grata confesión, él también quería probar la de él. Giró el rostro hacia pelinegro, cruzando su aliento, y los besó, atrapó su labio inferior con los dientes jalándolo hacia si lo suficiente para fundirse en aquella caricia que le provoco fuegos artificiales en la cabeza. Sus lenguas se encontraron y se enredaron. Estaba tan ensimismado en aquellas sensaciones que casi olvida al hombre que estaba besando su abdomen provocándole un agradable hormigueo.

Shanks desabrochó el pantalón del menor de manera lenta, podía sentir lo excitado que estaba y cuando liberó su hombría de la presión del pantalón lo escucho suspirar. El mismo estaba muy caliente, pero prefirió irse con tiento, sin lastimar de más al peliverde. Quería que él les pidiera que lo penetraran, pues claramente tenía la pinta de no ser de los que se dejan hacer muy seguido, aunque podría estar equivocado. Se levantó sólo para poder arrodillarse delante de él mientras se relamía los labios al contemplar las gotas de líquido pre seminal resbalar de manera lenta por el glande, no recordaba la última vez que había tenido tantas ganas de chupársela a alguien. Primero dio un lengüetazo, disfrutando como el joven se sacudía por el placer, observando de reojo la mirada enfadada de su amigo. Se sonrió divertido, hacía tiempo que no se divertía de aquel modo. Lo saboreó con deleite para finalmente devorar completo aquel exquisito pedazo de carne que tanto se le antojaba.

Zoro tuvo que separarse de Mihawk para poder gemir con ganas a causa del placer que sintió cuando el pelirrojo envolvió su carne por completo, estaba chupándolo de una forma tan deliciosa que le era imposible controlar el placer que aquello le causaba. Casi se olvidó del hombre que lo abrazaba cuando llevó sus manos hasta la cabeza escarlata para profundizar aún más aquel contacto y comenzar a moverse rítmicamente.

Mihawk se apresuró al cuello del muchacho, succionándolo, marcándolo, asegurándose que estuviera consiente que él también estaba ahí. Se sacó la camisa y también se la quitó a él, quedando descubiertos de la cintura para arriba para poder tener acceso a su cuerpo y morder, besar y marcar a voluntad en cuanto lugar se le antojara. Estaba tan excitado que, aprovechándose de que el pantalón del muchacho estaba desabrochado, comenzó a acariciar la piel del interior estrujando las firmes nalgas que tanto le gustaban—. Roronoa, quiero metértela —le susurró al oído mientras sus dedos comenzaban a acariciarle alrededor.

Zoro soltó una maldición mientras se estremecía—. Hazlo —lloriqueó envuelto en el placer y las sensaciones. Estaba a punto de correrse en la boca del pelirrojo. _«Joder.»_ Gruñó en su mente cuando un dedo invasor comenzó a adentrarse entre los pliegues de su carne, abriéndose paso de manera lenta. _«No voy a aguantar mucho.»_ El hombre entre sus piernas había aumentado el ritmo mientras masajeaba sus bolas, tan cerca de la mano del shishibukai.

Shanks sabía que el chico estaba a punto de correrse y comenzó a aumentar el ritmo, el mismo estaba tan excitado que le dolía, quería hacerlo acabar para cambiar de posición, quería ser el quien se metiera hasta el fondo. Comenzó a masajearle las bolas y su mano rozo con la del pelinegro, no podía permitir que le ganara, no iba a permitir que fuera él quien entrara primero. Ensalivo sus dedos y con una maestría sorprendente introdujo uno de ellos dentro del muchacho, junto a Mihawk. En ese justo momento el pelirrojo sintió como su boca se llenaba de la semilla del joven. Degusto hasta la última gota, succionado, disfrutando... quería más...

El ojimiel estaba tan excitado que giró al joven en el aire y lo sentó sobre sus piernas, pero no entró en él, no aun, quería tomarse su tiempo, volverlo loco, quería escucharlo suplicarle. Colocó su miembro entre las nalgas del joven mientras rodeaba su cintura para acariciar el recién descargado y húmedo miembro, haciendo que la erección no cediera por completo.

Shanks se apartó un momento, permitiéndoles que se acomodaran y entonces tomó al menor de la barbilla y lo besó. Fue un beso rudo e imponente, intenso y dominante. Se abrió paso con la lengua al interior de su boca, explorando cada rincón de aquella húmeda cavidad. Había un sabor extraño en aquellos besos y a Zoro le tomó poco tiempo darse cuenta que era su propio sabor. Sintió el calor subir a sus mejillas.

Shanks le lamió un oído mientras el pelinegro le mordía el otro, y todo el cuerpo de Zoro se estremeció. Su duró y desatendido miembro clamaba atención, y el cargado aparato del shishibukai le quemaba la piel con la que tenía contacto. _« ¡Joder! No puedo aguantar más...»_ Se mordió los labios mientras luchaba con sus propios tapujos.

—Maldición, Roronoa... —murmuró Mihawk en su oído—, me tienes a tope...

—Pues mételo de una vez —soltó aquellas palabras en un jadeo, sin pensarlo mucho... aunque qué más daba, era lo que quería, lo deseaba, ¡al carajo el orgullo!—. ¡Follame!

Mihawk no esperó más, lo levantó, apartándolo de pelirrojo, y lo llevó al suelo recostándolo sobre su gabardina boca arriba, se quitó el resto de la ropa, quedando desnudo ante él. El joven se relamió embelesado contemplando el perfecto y pálido cuerpo de su maestro. Era un hombre exquisito. Contempló su duro falo y tragó saliva, nervioso, estaba a punto de tener aquel pedazo de carne hasta el fondo. El mayor le tomó ambas piernas de los tobillos y se las colocó en el hombro para acomodarse en su entrada y meterle su palpitante y caliente miembro de un sólo empujón.

Zoro emitió un chillido en medio del dolor de recibir un hombre por primera vez y del placer de sentirse lleno y a tope, aquello era delicioso.

Mihawk permaneció quieto un instante—. Joder... —respiró profundo tratando de controlar sus impulsos—, que estrecho éstas... —aquello era delicioso, pero si no se controlaba acabaría terminando más rápido de lo que había comenzado. No había deseado por tanto tiempo a aquel muchacho para acabar de una sola vez.

Shanks le acarició el rostro, recordándole que también estaba ahí, contemplando lo jodidamente que lucía con aquella expresión de virgen recién follada, con las mejillas sonrojadas y el cuerpo en completa tensión—. Ahora entiendo porque te tiene tan loco —dijo, pero Zoro estaba seguro que no se lo decía a él.

Lentamente Mihawk comenzó a moverse de forma pausada, pero firme, saliendo casi por completo y volviendo a entrar de un solo empujón, así lo hizo varias veces mientras sentía como el cuerpo del peliverde comenzaba a relajarse.

Shanks se quitó la ropa lentamente mientras observaba como follaban completamente ensimismados, ausentes de su presencia y absortos en las sensaciones de estar juntos. Estaba muy excitado y no podía esperar ni un momento más. De manera lenta rodeo a su contemporáneo, acariciándole la espalda con la yema de los dedos, bajando lentamente por la columna vertebral—. O me sedes tu lugar o te follo a ti.

Mihawk y Zoro abrieron los ojos, pero el shishibukai no paró de embestir de manera rítmica al moreno. El pelinegro sonrió—. ¿Qué estas esperando?

Zoro iba a espetar, no quería compartirlo, no quería que alguien más lo follara, pero antes de poder decir algo sintió una profunda embestida que lo hizo arquear la espalda.

Shanks no espero otra invitación, ensalivo su miembro y de una sola estocada se lo clavó a su amigo hasta el fondo. Disfrutaba mucho follandolo, estar dentro de él era una de las sensaciones que más disfrutaba en el mundo. Empujó tan fuerte que seguramente el muchacho también sentiría su fuerza, pero no le importaba, comenzó a moverse de manera rítmica y rápida, casi frenética, empujando con fuerza y dominando el ritmo de todos. Le gustaba estar dentro de Mihawk.

El pelinegro comenzó a jadear con fuerza ante la sensación de dar y recibir al mismo tiempo, era algo increíblemente placentero, algo casi indescriptible, especialmente al estar dentro de un cuerpo tan estrecho como lo era el de Roronoa. _« ¡Maldición! Voy a correrme.»_ Sabía que no iba a aguantar aquello por mucho tiempo, Shanks era frenético, casi desesperado al momento de embestir, ya lo conocía.

Zoro sintió como su miembro quedaba atrapado entre el cuerpo de Mihawk y el suyo, estimulándose por las embestidas. Los gemidos de su maestro lo hicieron excitarse aún más, pero quería ser él quien provocara aquellos gemidos. _«Quiero darle.»_ Sabía que en cualquier momento iba a estallar en éxtasis.

—¡Joder, Mihawk! —Shanks gimió con fuerza embistiendo con todo su ímpetu, descargándose con ganas dentro del shishibukai—. ¡Me encantas!

El pelinegro gimió de placer, aferrándose a Zoro, hundiendo el rostro en la curva de su cuello y vaciando su semilla en su interior, y sólo eso le basto al menor para correrse una vez más entre su cuerpo y el de su maestro. Jamás imaginó que Mihawk pudiera lucir tan apeteciblemente sexy. Acababa de correrse y se moría de ganas por hundirse hasta el fondo de él.

Se separaron uno a uno, recostándose sobre la gabardina de Mihawk y la capa de Shanks, desnudos, pegajosos y juntos.

Akagami jaló a Mihawk para besarlo de forma demandante, y el shishibukai se dejó hacer se manera sumisa. Zoro los observó y lo único que pasaba por su mente era que quería a Mihawk así de sumiso y obediente ante él.

—Hace mucho que disfrutaba tanto —sonrió Akagami al separarse del shishibukai—. Gracias muchacho —Zoro enarcó una ceja, confundido—. Si no hubieras estado aquí Mihawk no me habría dejado darle —explicó—, hace años que no me dejaba que le pusiera una mano encima.

—Cállate —le ordenó Dracule, se oía cansado, pero su orden era firme, cómo siempre

—No te enfades, Mihi —le dijo con voz melosa, acariciándole el cabello y repegándose más a él—. No tiene nada de malo que el chico sepa que te pone caliente.

—¡Joder, Shanks! —Se incorporó de golpe con el rostro totalmente rojo—. ¡Ya basta!

Zoro parpadeó un par de veces, anonadado—. ¿Te pongo caliente? —su mente no era capaz de procesar aquella información.

Mihawk tragó saliva y sintió que el rostro se le ponía todavía más rojo, si eso era posible—. Eres un hombre muy sexy... Roronoa... —fue lo único que atinó a decir luego de balbucear unos segundos.

Zoro sintió que la sangre se le subía entre las piernas—. Quiero cogerte —anunció con energía y arrebato. Su corazón se había acelerado con ganas. Le estaba mirando directamente a los ojos, hispanizado con esos preciosos ojos amarillos que tanto le gustaban. Nunca le había pasado por la cabeza que Mihawk pudiera lucir tierno, de hecho, si alguien hubiera usado aquel adjetivo para describirle al shishibukai en algún otro momento, se habría reído en su cara, pero ahora que lo veía, jadeante, sudoroso y totalmente sonrojado, aquella era la mejor descripción que se le ocurría de él. _«Es tan tierno... y hermoso...»_ —. Quiero cogerte —repitió, pero esta vez fue más suave, no quería que lo rechazara—, déjame cogerte...

—Roronoa...

—Prometo que voy a hacerte disfrutar...

—Déjalo Mihawk —le susurró Shanks al oído. Él era bastante liberal y jamás le había molestado compartir a sus amantes, además se morirá de ganas por follarse a un virgen recién _"desflorado"_ —, para que sienta lo que tú acabas de sentir.

El aludido dudo, no quería compartir a aquel muchacho con nadie, pero la expresión suplicante con la que lo estaba mirando lo desarmo por completo. Sonrió ante aquella idea, una sólo mirada de ese muchacho lo derrotaba por completo—. Roronoa... —le acarició el rostro sin dejar de sonreír, la mayoría de su rubor se había disipado—, soy tuyo.

El peliverde lo jaló del cuello para besarlo con desesperación. No podía aguantar ni un momento más.

Shanks aprovechó aquel momento para atrapar el miembro de Mihawk con la mano y comenzar a animarlo un poco más, aunque le sorprendió ver que simplemente con las palabras del muchacho había bastado para que el ojimiel comenzara a encenderse. Sonrió para sí mismo, pues en parte les envidiaba por estar unidos de aquella manera, aunque aún no se dieran cuenta de ello. _«Ojala algún día me quiera así.»_ Sacudió la cabeza, espabilándose para concentrarse en disfrutar de esos momentos junto a Mihawk, porque algo en su cabeza le decía que eran los últimos.

Dracule se separó de Zoro para jadear con fuerza—. ¡Joder, Shanks!

—Amo que gimas mi nombre —se burló el aludido jalando con más fuerza.

Zoro se abrió paso apartando la mano del pelirrojo y engullendo el miembro del shishibukai hasta el fondo, haciéndolo retorcerse de placer.

— Roronoa... —chilló de placer al tiempo que arqueaba la espalda.

El pelirrojo se apartó de él y se colocó detrás de Zoro, pero el peliverde se mantuvo en su posición, no quería apartarse del pelinegro temiendo que Akagami lo hiciera a un lado para tomarlo otra vez, pero nunca espero que younko le separara las nalgas y hundiera el rostro entre ellas para pasar la lengua alrededor de su entrada. La sacudida de placer fue tan fuerte que se apartó del pelinegro aun cuando no deseaba hacerlo. Gimió, bufó y se retorció como toro en celo mientras sentía aquella diestra lengua jugando en su interior y haciéndolo estremecer. _«Maldita sea...»_ Quería tomar a Mihawk, pero el placer que Akagami le provocaba lo sobrepasaba, al punto que, aunque su mente le pedía apartarlo para poder concentrarse en tomar al hombre que tanto deseaba, su cuerpo no quería dejar de sentir aquello—. Hijo de puta... —jadeó con frustración.

Akagami se apartó para reír con ganas—. Disfrútalo —le susurró al oído mientras metía dos de sus dedos dentro de él.

—Mierda... —gruñó, enfadado consigo mismo por no ser capaz de parar aquello.

Shanks volvió a reír, le encantaba enloquecer a los hombres así—. Voy a darte tan fuerte que vas a olvidarte de todo lo demás —lo levantó en el aire para colocarlo una vez más boca arriba sobre la ropa y colocarse en medio de él para darle una última lamida a su entrada antes de incorporarse y adentrarse en él de una sola embestida.

—Bastardo de mierda... —chilló en medio del placer de sentir aquella penetración. Aquello le había dolido menos, probablemente porque ya no era el primero y además aún estaba llenó del semen de Dracule. _«Mihawk...»_ Quiso abrir los ojos, pero las embestidas eran tan fuertes que apenas lo intentaba el placer lo hacía cerrarlos otra vez. Se maldijo por estar perdiendo así la ocasión de tomar al hombre que más deseaba, probablemente nunca más tendría aquella oportunidad.

—No me dejes de lado, bastardo.

—Perdona —se burló Shanks, tomó una de las piernas de Zoro y la paso al otro lado, sobre la otra—, en un momento te atendemos—sujetó al joven de la cintura y lo giró boca abajo mientras continuaba embistiendo.

Zoro sintió a su interior dar un tirón cuando fue girado. _«Maldito salvaje.»_ Aquello le había dolido con ganas, pero no pudo decir nada porque había quedado con la cara contra el suelo mientras las embestidas continuaban de forma frenética.

Shanks rodeó la cintura del muchacho y lo levantó en el aire unos momentos.

El peliverde abrió los ojos unos segundos y observo como Mihawk se colocaba debajo de él. Tragó saliva sintiendo como el miembro comenzaba a dolor de excitación ante el panorama que tenía debajo. Akagami paró unos momentos, dándole oportunidad de hacer aquello que tanto deseaba. Tomó las caderas del ojidorado con desesperación y se arremetió en su interior con fuerza.

Mihawk jadeó de placer ante la deliciosa invasión de su tan anhelado discípulo, hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta de cuanto deseaba que aquello pasara. Suspiró cuando sintió como el peliverde comenzaba con el enloquecedor vaivén de sus embestidas—. Oh, Roronoa...

Shanks sonrió complacido, aquel jadeo de su contemporáneo fue la luz verde que necesitaba para continuar arremetiendo en el interior del muchacho.

La fuerza de Shanks hizo que la profundidad de Zoro fuera aun mayor, y Dracule jadeaba con fuerza mientras las embestidas lo tumbaban de cara contra él suelo, no podía sostener su propio peso ni un momento más, además necesitaba estimularse o se volvería loco de placer. Como pudo coló una de sus manos debajo suyo para poder atrapar entre los dedos su propia hombría y comenzar a jalársela al ritmo de las embestidas que lo estaban volviendo loco.

Zoro sabía que en cualquier momento iba a estallar de placer. La sensación de ser penetrado al mismo tiempo que penetraba a otro hombre era algo que ni en sueños se había imaginado, las piernas le temblaban pero no soltaba las caderas de Mihawk temiendo salir de él antes de terminar. Quería rellenarlo con su semilla, así que se aferró a él con fuerza, luchando por no caer en medio de su propio placer.

Shanks comenzó a ir con más fuerza, dejándose llevar por el placer de ser envuelto por un culo tan apretado como el de ese recién estrenado guerrero, además los jadeos desesperados de Mihawk siempre lo estimulaban volviéndolo loco—. No puedo aguantar más... —anunció un poco frustrado, no quería ser él quien se corriera primero.

Mihawk estaba a punto de estallar por las fuertes embestidas de Roronoa y el rítmico masaje que el mismo se estaba propinando—. Voy a correrme... Roronoa...

El peliverde le rodeó la cintura con una mano, envolviendo su miembro con fuerza—. Di mi nombre —le ordenó al oído antes de mordisquear su hombro.

—Zoro... —jadeó con fuerza, de manera ronca, estallando en éxtasis al mismo tiempo que sentía como él moreno se corría dentro de él con salvajes sacudidas de placer.

Shanks también se corrió con un ronco y gutural gemido de placer que terminó por tumbarlo. Quedaron uno encima del otro con las respiraciones agitadas y el corazón acelerado. Aquella había sido una experiencia avasalladora.

Se separaron de manera lenta y sin darse cuenta se fueron quedando dormidos, exhaustos y satisfechos.

* * *

Cuando el sol del amanecer les hizo despertar, ambos estaban desnudos y adoloridos... además de solos. Mihawk se sujetó la cabeza, apretándose las sienes con fuerza. Intento sentarse pero una punzada lo obligo a sentarse de lado—. Maldición... —murmuró con enfado, odiaba tener resaca.

Sobre su sombrero había una nota, la tomó y la leyó en silencio.

 _"Espero que ahora no tengas problemas en tomar a tu estudiante."_

—Ese hijo de puta... —renegó haciendo bola el papel.

—Ya es de día —murmuró Zoro mientras se incorporaba y bostezaba como león.

—Está amaneciendo, Roronoa.

La voz de Mihawk lo hizo abrir los ojos de golpe mientras un montón de imágenes de la noche anterior le llegaban de golpe, haciéndole doler la cabeza—. Joder... —maldijo mientras se sujetaba con ambas manos. Lo último que paso por su mente fue la imagen de Mihawk debajo suyo.

El shishibukai carraspeó, ya se había puesto los pantalones—. Sera mejor ir adentro y ducharnos, Roronoa.

Zoro le miró, estaba sonrojado. Sonrió triunfante. _«No fue sólo un sueño.»_ —. Me gusta más cuando me llamas Zoro.

El rubor del mayor se intensifico—. A mí también.

Ambos se sonrieron un poco ruborizados, pero ya habría tiempo para hablar y tiempo para seguir disfrutando. Zoro se vistió y ambos anduvieron camino al castillo, tomados de la mano.

* * *

FIN.

* * *

 _N/M: Me convencieron de hacer esto y me costo muchísimo (tres meses), espero que mínimo les haya parecido entretenido._


End file.
